Losing Sight Of What's In Front Of You
by allthingsmagical
Summary: When Uther gets told his son and Merlin are getting a divorce as they no longer love each other, he calls in a old favour and he enlists the help of Merlin's parents and even his grandchildren to help Arthur and Merlin get back to how they were before they got lost along the road called marriage.


_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

**_Summary: When Uther gets told his son and Merlin are getting a divorce as they no longer love each other, he calls in a old favour and he enlists the help of Merlin's parents and even his grandchildren to help Arthur and Merlin get back to how they were before they got lost along the road called marriage._**

**_A/N: Well it has been a while but here I am, back with a story, this one is dedicated to a dear friend of mine who has been there for me._**

**_I also apolgise for any mistakes I may have made. Rated 'M' to be safe as story contains a few swear words._**

_**Light malexmale, past mpreg, AU, mentions of divorce and angst but as always in my stories... a happy ending :)**_

* * *

"A divorce?"

Arthur winced at his father's tone. "Father it isn't working anymore, me and Merlin hardly talk, we even have separate rooms, the only time we kiss now is if the kids are about when I leave for work, father we have just drifted apart, I don't know where that spark has gone. He is as miserable as me father, we just need to make a clean break, see other people to be happy again."

"And your children?"

"Me and Merlin are going to sit them down and-"

"What? Tell them daddy and father no longer love or like each other?"

"I still like Merlin."

"And love?"

Arthur sighed and looked defeated. "I don't know."

Uther nodded and looked at his son, he hated how down he looked, something had to be done. "When will you tell the kids?"

"They break up from school on Friday, we will tell them then."

"Oh and make their school holiday's miserable."

"Well what would you suggest father?"

"Take them away. We will come, your mother and I, Hunith and Balinor, give the kids what they will never have again. A family holiday."

"And after they are all smiles and happy after then break it to them, that's worse!"

"They are ten and eight Arthur, depending on how you explain it to them they will be fine, trust me."

Arthur stood up. "I will talk it over with Merlin, see you later father."

As soon as Arthur left, Uther picked the phone up. "Balinor? Arthur says he is going to talk to Merlin, your turn."

"Don't worry Uther, I will get Merlin on board,"

* * *

Merlin walked into his parents house after dropping his kids off at school and walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Taking the tea bag out of the mug he made to walk over to the bin when it came off the spoon, not thinking, Merlin bent and caught the red hot tea bag before hissing and letting it drop on the tiled floor.

"Careful boy."

Merlin turned and saw his dad standing there. "Morning dad, just wanted to come here for a bit after dropping kids off, don't want to go home yet."

"Oh yes, Arthur is off today isn't he. Why are you avoiding him?"

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the mess on the floor had gone. "Do you know he said before we tell Adam and Maisie we are getting divorced that we should have a family holiday. What family? Ours is now broken!"

Balinor hurried over and hugged his son who started to get upset. "Completely broken? You no longer love each other?"

"I will always love Arthur as he gave me Adam and Maisie."

"And in love?"

"I don't know dad. We have just drifted apart, it's like that spark has gone, went from husband's to friends to just sharing a house to look after kids."

"The kids have no idea?"

"No, they are always asleep before we go to bed, Arthur has one of those beds where you open the doors and a bed comes out the wall, well with his study and my room sharing a wall we had a door built so he can walk from study straight to bed but now he sleeps there and walks out of my room in the morning for the kids sakes, kissing me bye and hello on the cheek if the kids are around."

"You had that bed built in after you drifted apart then?"

Merlin cleared his throat and turned away. "No, we had it done when I was carrying Adam, I went through a phase of not being able to go more than a few hours without having Arthur so he had the bed built in so as it got further along in my pregnancy it was more comfortable to do it in a bed."

Balinor nodded. "A family holiday sounds like a good idea son. You both and Adam and Maisie."

"His parents and you and mum also he said."

"All the more better, kids still think the family is happy, us all going on holiday sounds like a good idea, it will be the last one the kids have, plus if me and your mum are there with Uther and Ygraine you won't be alone with Arthur much. We can take kids on days out, you and Arthur's separately. Plus on days when we have the kids or Arthur does you have days just to explore, go off and be yourself, have time to yourself. Remember last time you had time to yourself?"

Merlin sighed. "I have two kids, I no longer have time for myself, all my time goes on them."

"Spoken like a true parent." Hunith smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "How are you Merlin love?"

Merlin smiled and allowed his mum to kiss his cheek. "I am okay mum." he said before looking at his dad. "But won't that make it worse with the children?"

"I don't think so." Hunith answered. "You and Arthur have raised two very smart kids, you explain it to them properly they will be fine I think."

"I can't just take time off work like that."

"Merlin son I am your boss, I say it is fine, the plans are all laid out and sorted for the builders, they need me then they can just video call me while away, me or you."

"Come on son, give your children their last family holiday." Hunith said.

Merlin sighed and nodded. "Okay, I will have to go and talk to Uther."

* * *

Uther looked up when a door opened and smiled when he saw Adam and Maisie run towards him.

"Grumpy gramps!"

Uther laughed and gave his grandchildren a hug. "Hey kids how is your last morning of school?"

"Great, we are not doing much." Maisie said as she sat herself on Uther's knee.

Uther looked across at his ten year old grandson. "Adam?"

"Nothing much with it being the last day. Has something happened at home?"

"Happened in what way?"

"Adam means is papa still living at home?"

Uther shook his head, when I told your parents you were clever I think I underestimated just how clever. How did you kids find out?"

"I had a bad dream one night, I went to go to daddy and papa and found them sleeping in separate rooms, I told Adam and next night we saw it again. They never sleep together anymore, they only talk or seem happy when we are there."

Uther sighed. "Listen to me carefully. Your parents still love each other very much, they have just got lost along the way, now me and your nanna and other grandparents have come up with a plan to get them back together, how would you kids like to help."

"We can help!" Adam said eagerly, he didn't want his parents to break up.

"Well tomorrow we all fly out on holiday, a friend of mine has a big beach house in the Bahamas, we will be there for one week, up to the task?"

Maisie put her hand out. "I am in!"

Adam reached out and placed his hand on top of his sisters. Uther laughed and placed his hand on top of Adam's, chuckling when Maisie threw all their hands up.

* * *

Arthur walked into Merlin's bedroom and saw his husband sorting out his own clothes, a large suitcase opened up on the bed.

Merlin looked up and saw Arthur with his arms full of clothes. "Is that all you are taking?"

"Yeah, I don't think we will need any warm clothes." Arthur answered.

"I didn't mean that, you haven't got much there, we are going for one week."

"I know that Merlin, that is why I have seven tops and seven shorts and underwear."

"And if you spill something?" Merlin asked as he packed some of Arthur's tops in with his, "we are there for seven days. You need at least two tops a day, sometimes three, if you spill something you need to change and if you go out at night and don't want to wear what you have been sweating in all day."

Arthur nodded. "All the holidays we have had you thought I would have learned by now. No doubt the kids have three changes a day?"

"Four, that hot weather they will be eating a lot of ice creams." Merlin said. "Now go get more things, remember you need extra vests in case you decide to sleep in one, you can't be sleeping in one all night and then wear it in the day."

Arthur turned to go back in his room when Merlin stopped him. "Don't pack your ray bans."

"Why not? I won't need them, we fly out at four in morning."

"Yes but it is a nine and half hour flight, time we get there and with time difference, keep them on you."

Arthur had just placed down some more clothes when the door opened downstairs and the kids shouted they were home, he looked to Merlin who couldn't have heard as he carried on with the packing, sorting the clothes out, hearing footsteps on the stairs he grabbed Merlin and spun him.I

"Arthur wh-"

Arthur pushed Merlin so he landed on his back.

Merlin's arms went up and landed by his head, one of Arthur's tops in his hand as he looked up at his husband. "Arthur what are you doing?"

"Kids." Arthur answered and climbed on the bed and reached for his top as he raised his voice. "But Merlin I want to take that one."

Merlin catching on reached his arm back out of Arthur's reach. "No it is an old one, no tops that you wore at uni."

Adam and Maisie walked in and stopped when they saw their parents. "Daddy why can't papa take what clothes he wants?" Maisie asked.

Arthur got up and taking Merlin's hand, helped his husband up and rested his hand on the brunets waist as he looked at his children. "Thank you Maisie sweetheart."

"It's one of his tops he wore fifteen years ago at uni, I am surprised it still fits him."

"Then why do you still have them if they don't fit you father?" Maisie asked.

Adam looked at his sister. "They no longer fit papa but they fit daddy as he always wears them when at home all day."

"But the only top I have seen daddy wear is father's Albion one." Maisie said, a frown on her face.

Adam put his arm around his sister and lead her from the room. "No daddy only wears that to sleep in when papa is away on buisness."

As soon as they were out of sight Adam and Maisie smiled at each other and high fived before hurrrying back downstairs.

"Guess what we just did grumpy." Maisie said as she walked into the kitchen with her brother and seeing their grandfather making drinks.

* * *

"So you sleep in my top?"

"Not anymore Arthur, I slept it in before because I couldn't sleep without you, in that top it was like you was still close, now I have gotten used to sleeping without you and you are still close."

"Yeah. Next room." Arthur answered as he walked out of the room.

Merlin watched him go before balling up the top and throwing it in the suitcase in anger.

* * *

When Arthur took Maisie and Adam to the toilets at the airport, Uther made his way over and sat down beside Merlin. "How are you holding up there son?"

"Won't be that to you much longer Uther."

Uther placed a comforting arm around Merlin. "You always will be Merlin. So. How are you holding up?"

"This is going to be the longest week."

"You will be fine son. This is for your kids, let us all give those amazing children the best family holiday."

Merlin sniffed and rested his head on Uther's shoulder. "They are amazing children."

"Of course they are, they are the perfect mixture of both you and Arthur."

"Daddy sad?"

Merlin looked up and saw Maisie and Adam standing there. "No love, just nervous with flying, your grumpy gramps was just comforting me."

Maisie took Arthur's hand. "Well father's here now." she said and dragged Arthur forward.

Uther stood up and gave his son a pointed look before walking back over to join his wife.

Ygraine watched as her son sat down and put his arm around Merlin and held him close under the watchful eye of his children. "What did you say to get Merlin feeling a bit teary?"

"Called him son and told him he always will be no matter what happens."

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and kissed his temple, "I know it's a long flight love, but I am here with you." he said and smiled at the kids who decided to sit in front of their parents and play snap with cards.

* * *

Hunith stood in front of Merlin and Arthur and taking her camera out she took a photo. Merlin had fell asleep on Arthur's shoulder while Arthur fell asleep with his arm still around Merlin, his hand holding his husband's. His head resting atop of Merlin's.

Adam looked around at his grandma and saw her smile and gesture with her hand. He turned to his sister and whispered in her ear before they carefully climbed on the seats either side of their parents, Maisie laid across the seats with her head on her father's leg, Adam in the same position with his head on Merlin's leg.

Balinor used his magic to move Arthur's arm that wasn't holding Merlin and Merlin's free arm to land on their children.

When Hunith nodded and lifted the camera the children shut theirs eyes, only carefully moving away when they heard the camera click a few times.

* * *

Arthur woke up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and saw Maisie smiling at him, he winked at his daughter, giving her a smile when she held her camera up and took a picture, before looking down at Merlin, he kissed his forehead before looking up at his father. "What's wrong?"

"They have just called our flight."

Arthur nodded and gently shook Merlin awake. "Merlin love, time to wake up."

Merlin groaned as he started to wake up. "Love? You hav-"

"Merlin!" Hunith cut across Merlin. "You must have fallen asleep like Arthur, they are calling our flight."

Merlin opened his eyes and saw his daughter stood in front of him smiling before lifting his head and looked at Arthur who looked a little guarded. "Sorry for falling asleep on you."

"No need to apologise for what you do every night." Arthur answered back automatically as he stood along with Merlin.

Merlin cleared his throat and gave Arthur a small smile before looking at his children. "Who is ready to fly?" he asked, laughing when Adam and Maisie shouted in excitement.

* * *

As soon as Uther opened the door to the beach house Adam and Maisie went running upstairs, arguing over which bedroom to have.

Uther turned to his son and Merlin. "Now you both can do this, you was in love and all over each other once surely you haven't forgotten how to be like that, we make this the best family holiday for the kids as it will be the last one they have with us all together. Acting all in love and happy twenty four seven, holding hands, holding each other, kissing, can you both do that?"

"Of course father." Arthur answered.

"Yes Uther." Merlin said before looking at Arthur. "Help me take our bags up to a room, we will have to share."

Arthur picked up the bags he had placed down. "We have done it before we can surely do it again for one week."

Merlin walked upstairs with Arthur behind him and walked into the first room on the right, opening the door he gasped. The bedroom was as easily three times bigger than back home. The bed was so big he, Arthur and the children could get in and only take up half the room. There was an ensuite, drawers, wardrobes, desks, bookcases but what Merlin loved most was the view, the full wall was all glass sliding doors that showed the beach and the ocean, nothing but sea as far as the eye could see.

Merlin dropped the case and bags he was carrying and heading over, he opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony. "Such a gorgeous view!" he breathed.

"That it is." Arthur agreed, but he found himself looking more at his husband than at the beach and sea.

"Papa that's romantic, you was looking at daddy when you answered not at the sea." Maisie giggled.

Merlin spun around and saw his husband blush a little before turning on his daughter and clearing his throat.

"Well of course I was as your daddy is gorgeous, now then, have you decided on a room?"

"I have, Adam wanted it but I got in the bed and rolled about so he pulled a face and left."

Arthur picked his daughter up and looked at Merlin. "One wants something and the other knowing what the other wants takes action, reminds me of how we got together."

Merlin smiled at the memory.

_Arthur Pendragon hurried up to the desk in the library. He checked the list of who took out books until he found the name of the one who checked out the last book of what he needed. 'Merlin Emrys' Arthur growled low in his throat. "Of course it's him."_

_Merlin looked up from his paper he was going over when the dorm door opened and his room mate came storming in. "Hey blondie."_

_"Don't call me that Emrys. I need that book for my English assignment why did you check it out? You don't even need it, you did it the day we got it!"_

_"And if you did that as well you wouldn't be wanting it now."_

_"Give me the book Merlin."_

_"What's the magic word?" Merlin asked._

_"Now!" Arthur snapped._

_"No! I don't have it."_

_"You checked it out Merlin."_

_"I don't deny that, I did check it out, I meant I don't have it on me."_

_"Then where is it?"_

_"Being put to good use."_

_"Oh come on Merlin I need that book!"_

_"It's being used!"_

_"Clearly not by you. You only checked it out so I wouldn't have it."_

_Merlin smiled. "Prove it."_

_Arthur sat down heavily on his bed and kicked his ball to the other side of the room, watching it roll away he saw it roll past his desk that was propped up by a couple of books, the book at the bottom being the one he needed. "Hey!"_

_Merlin looked across at what Arthur was looking at. "What? I didn't lie, it is being used." he got off his bed when Arthur walked across the room. "Don't touch my desk Pendragon."_

_"Oh it is Pendragon now?" Arthur asked as he got on his knees. "This book is not to be used as something to prop your desk up." he snapped as he pulled the book._

_"Arthur no!" Merlin shouted as he hurried across the room but it was too late, the desk had tilted causing his three drawers fall open._

_Arthur looked, the bottom drawer, the one Merlin had always made sure he locked whenever he wasn't in the room, closing the first and second drawer, Arthur stared at what was in the bottom drawer, a dildo and lube with magazines. He blinked when it snapped shut and looked up at Merlin. Arthur couldn't tell if he was more embarrassed or angry._

_Arthur stood up. "Who takes your fancy then Merlin?"_

_"What?"_

_"The front of that magazine featured a blond bloke with muscles, I am blond with muscles, do you wish it was me?"_

_Merlin scoffed. "Think a lot of yourself don't you Pendragon."_

_"Not as much as what you think of me as you haven't denied it." Arthur smirked as he edged closer to Merlin who was walking backwards, only stopping when his legs hit the bed._

_"Where has that bite gone Merlin? Don't tell me you have come over all shy now."_

_"Um..."_

_"Will you push me away?" Arthur whispered as he leaned in closer, his lips centimetres away from Merlin's, his eyes dropped when Merlin's tongue came out to wet his lips, smiling he closed the gap, pulling away seconds later._

_Looking up at Merlin he smiled when he saw the brunets eyes closed, putting his arms around Merlin he kissed him again, falling forwards so he landed on top of Merlin on the bed. The book long forgotten by both of them._

"What happened daddy?"

Merlin blinked and looked at his daughter. "I took the book your papa wanted for an assignment but I helped him out in the end."

Adam chose that moment to run in. "Can we go to the beach?" he asked before frowning, "daddy why are you blushing?"

Arthur chuckled, "he is just hot son, of course we can,"

Merlin cleared his throat, "both go and strip to your undies and then come back here first." he said and made his way over to the luggage, picking up a bag and placing it on the bed, smiling as his kids hurried from the room.

Arthur had walked into the ensuite to have a look around when he heard his kids running back in, looking back in the room he laughed at his children standing there, his son in pants and his daughter in pants and vest.

Merlin knelt down and squirted a load of cream onto his hands. "Arms up whoever is first."

Arthur leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and watched as Merlin covered their children in sun cream before handing them their swimming costumes to go and change into.

* * *

Maisie had hurried downstairs after changing and told her grandparents about what happened between her daddy and papa upstairs, with Adam filling in bits she missed.

Arthur came jogging downstairs having changed into some shorts. "Your dad is just changing and then he can take you to the beach."

"Aren't you coming papa?" Adam asked.

"No I need to get some food in, this place has been empty for a few weeks, we have nothing to eat or drink."

Uther stood up. "Me and Balinor are doing that, we are just waiting for our list from your mother and Hunith and then it is 'here is your list, you have money, now sod off out the way so we can unpack in peace'."

Maisie laughed. "So you can come with us papa?" she said, smiling up at Arthur as she took hold of his hand.

"That I can." Arthur moved over to his father when Maisie hurried to get her stuff to take to the beach. "Why father?"

"It won't kill you to take your kids to the beach Arthur."

"I know that father but they will be paddling and making sandcastles leaving me and Merlin alone."

"I think we will be fine." came Merlin's voice.

Arthur turned and saw his husband walking down the stairs and felt his jaw drop. "Where did you get that from?"

Merlin stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. "What?"

Forgetting that they were no longer together, Arthur walked over to Merlin and ran his hands down Merlin's bare chest and taut stomach. "This."

Merlin flinched a little and took a step back when he felt Arthur's fingers brush over his ticklish spot.

Arthur smiled a little. "Still ticklish there?"

"I am. And as for the muscles it is running up and downstairs ten times a day and running around after kids, plus I do push ups when I get up in the morning before shower."

"Arthur when was the last time you saw Merlin like this?" Uther asked.

"About a year." Arthur answered.

"One year, two months." Merlin said, seeing Arthur give him a certain look he cleared his throat and faced the stairs. "Come on kids, beach time."

When the kids ran out of the door and Merlin followed, Arthur looked over his shoulder at his dad. "Three weeks and five days." he added before following his husband and kids out of the house.

* * *

Hunith, Balinor, Uther and Ygraine were sat around the table in the kitchen area, each with a drink in front of them. "We are going to have to put things into action to get our son's happy and in love again." Uther said with the others nodding in agreement.

"They have forgotten how to be in love with each other, the need reminding." Hunith said.

Ygraine nodded, "our granddaughter herself said they have got lost so we need to give them a map."

Balinor chuckled. "Very clever grandchildren we have, Arthur and Merlin were hoping the kids didn't know as didn't want them upset, they are dreading telling them after this holiday."

Just then a knock sounded at the door, Uther looked up and saw a young man looking through the window at side of the door, he put up his arm and waved him to come in. "Come on in Richard it's open."

A young man with dirty blond hair in his mid thirties walked in and smiled. "You must be Uther Pendragon."

Uther stood up and shook the man's hand. "Yes. Nice to meet you Richard, John at work told me you keep an eye on the place."

"I do, if there is anything any of you need or needs doing or fixing in case anything goes wrong." Richard took out a card. "Give me a ring and I can come and fix it or see to it or help in anyway I can, it's what I am here for."

Just then Merlin came jogging back in. "Didn't pack a spare hat." he said as he jogged upstairs.

Richard turned at the voice and looked up the stairs where Merlin reappeared after a few seconds.

Merlin jogged back down the stairs, hat in his hand and stopped when he saw a man standing with Uther. "Hi, I am Merlin."

Balinor stood up and walked over slowly, a small smile coming to his face when he saw how Richard was looking at his oblivious son.

Richard cleared his throat and took Merlin's hand. "Richard." he said before looking down. "Nice hat."

Merlin laughed at the flowery hat. "Thank you, thought the colour of the flowers would bring out my eyes." he joked before looking at Uther. "See you all later." he said before giving Richard a smile. "Nice meeting you."

Richard turned to Uther when Merlin left. "John was right, Merlin is oblivious."

Balinor frowned. "What's going on?"

Uther smirked. "Richard here is to flirt with Merlin, even take him out, all in front of Arthur."

Richard nodded. "I am straight and married with a child, so nothing to worry about, I won't do anything with Merlin except hold his hand and carress his face when Arthur is looking. Give Merlin my card and tell him I loved what I saw and will he give me a ring." he said before turning to leave.

When he left Hunith stood up. "Arthur said he wants Merlin happy even if it means not with him."

"That he did Hunith, but my son is like me, someone so much as leers at Ygraine I let them know she is mine." Uther explained. "Plus Arthur will only do that if he sees Merlin's genuinely happy with another, the kind of happy that he hasn't shown Arthur in so long."

* * *

"You want to what?" Arthur asked.

"Bury you, please papa? You lay how we say and we do the rest."

Arthur looked at his daughter's pleading face and sighed before laying down flat on his back. "Position?"

Maisie beamed and started to move Arthur about.

When Maisie stepped back Merlin looked down at his husband and saw he was flat on his back with his legs spread so wide and his hands were in fists that were resting on his waist as his arms were bent at the elbow. "Can you stay still for that long Arthur?"

"Of course he can daddy, he will have you to help him as you need to be next to him." Adam said as he came back from the sea with two buckets of water.

"Say what?"

Arthur smirked. "Yes Merlin, it's not just me, our children want us both to bury."

Merlin sighed and laid down beside Arthur getting into the same position.

Just over an hour later, after Merlin had told Arthur a dozen times to stop fidgeting or to wake up, Maisie and Adam stepped back, beaming smiles on their faces. "Done!" they said in unison.

"Great." Merlin smiled. "What are we my little scamps?" he asked.

"Can you use your magic to lift me daddy? I want to take pictures."

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and Maisie floated high enough in the air to take pictures before floating back down.

"Can me move now? All this sand for this long is getting heavy." Merlin said.

Arthur hearing the anxiousness in his husbands voice didn't wait for answer he pushed his hands and legs up and free and scrambling up he got on his knees and brushed a load of sand off Merlin. "Hand's free yet?"

Merlin pushed his hands through the sand and grabbed a hold of Arthur's and groaned as he felt himself being pulled up, the sand falling away as he got free. "Thank you."

Arthur smiled as he slowly let go of Merlin's hands, clearing his throat he started to move about and wipe himself down. "Ugh I have even got sand down my shorts."

"Daddy can get it out for you." Adam said.

"What?" Arthur and Merlin said in unison.

"With your magic?" Adam asked frowning at his parents who seem to be blushing.

Merlin let out a sigh. "Oh!" he said before using his magic to do just that. "Come on then, let us see the pictures." he added as he picked the camera.

"Hey I am batman!" Arthur laughed.

"And you made me robin?"

"We didn't think you would mind daddy as Robin is a bird like your name is." Adam explained.

"Of course I don't mind."

"Batman is nothing without Robin." Arthur said as he put his arm around Merlin. "Come on then kids, back to the house for some food."

When the kids ran off in front, Merlin turned to Arthur. "Batman will have to be something as he won't have his Robin much longer." he whispered before following Maisie and Adam.

* * *

Balinor came walking downstairs just as Maisie, Adam, Arthur and Merlin walked in. "Oh hey, have a good time at the beach?" he asked.

"Good grandpappy, we buried daddy and papa in the sand and made them Batman and Robin."

"Wow, do you have pictures?"

"Yeah!" Adam answered.

"Well your nan is in the kitchen rustling up some food, go and help yourselves and then we can have a look at some pictures."

When the kids hurried off, Balinor handed his son a small card. "That Richard left this for you, he said tell Merlin I loved what I saw and can he give me a ring."

Arthur snatched the card before Merlin could take it off his father. "Who is this Richard?" he asked as he read the name and number. "What does he do? And when did he see Merlin?"

Merlin took the card off Arthur. "This Richard is someone who was here earlier, he saw me when I came back for Maisie's spare hat and as for what he does, I will soon find out when I ring him up."

"You can't!" Arthur said quickly. "This is a family holiday, you can not go on a date with another man, plus you are still married."

"Married on paper only, the most physical contact we have is a kiss if we know the kids are around and nothing is to stop me going on a date with him once kids are asleep." Merlin answered before looking at his father. "Thank you dad." he added and followed the kids into the kitchen.

"Balinor how could you do that? Now he is going to have dates with him, move in, get married and have more kids with this dickhead."

"Arthur you are getting a little carried away, I had to give him that card, Richard is a handyman, he looks after this place when it is vacant so if I didn't give the card to Merlin now then he would have gave Merlin another one when he saw him again." Balinor explained just as Uther came running down the stairs.

"You better run!" shouted Ygraine's angry voice.

Balinor laughed. "Don't hide behind me. What have you done?"

"Nothing, I only said something."

"Oh god father when will you learn?" Arthur asked.

Just then Ygraine appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a two piece pink swimsuit. "I am going to relax by the pool. Arthur you don't have a problem with me wearing this do you?"

"Should I?"

"What do you think?"

"Very nice mum."

"Really? You don't think I am too old to be wearing this then?"

Arthur looked stupid at his father. "Are you serious?"

"She is twisting my words! I would say anything so she won't show as much, I don't want all the men gawking at her, that's why I said it."

"You are so full of shit Pendragon, the only bloke around here has eyes for Merlin." Ygraine snapped before turning to Balinor. "Did you give Merlin the card?"

"He did and he shouldn't have done. Merlin is mine."

"Oh love, you yourself have said you want Merlin happy even if that is not with you."

"But not this dick, we don't even know what he is like,"

Uther sighed. "Arthur when you came to tell me you were getting divorced you said that you wasn't sure you loved Merlin anymore, if you didn't you wouldn't be acting like this now."

"That was before."

"Before what?" Balinor asked.

"Before I got shown just how good of a dad Merlin is, how he is with Adam and Maisie, I forgot just how attracted I am to Merlin, not just Merlin the man, but Merlin as a father as well."

"Oh Arthur love, why not tell Merlin this?"

"Because he doesn't feel anything for me now, ringing this bloke up shows that."

"He might not ring him." Balinor said.

Just then Merlin came walking up to them all. "Wow Ygraine you look amazing," he smiled before looking at Arthur, "that Richard is coming by at ten for me, you alright with the kids?"

"They are my children of course I am alright with them."

"Okay." Merlin said, smiling before excusing himself to go upstairs and shower.

"See. Moving on, doesn't feel the same." Arthur sighed before walking away.

* * *

Arthur walked out of the kitchen with a drink as a knock sounded at the door, looking at the clock he saw it was five minutes to ten. "Time to see just what this dick looks like." he mumbled as he handed Balinor and Uther their drinks as he walked past the sofa and to the door.

Opening the door, Arthur came face to face with Richard, taking a long look, Arthur looked him up and down, from his dirty blond hair, stupid smile, top that looked two sizes too small and shorts that showed off tan legs. Looking back up Arthur frowned at the smile he was being given. "Yes?"

"Is Merlin ready?"

"No!" Arthur snapped and slammed the door.

Merlin came walking downstairs, "Arthur what are you slamming about at? The kids are asleep."

"There is a dick at the door."

"Richard? He is here already? Great!"

"No it isn't! You can not go out with dick!"

"His name is Richard."

"Dick suits him much better."

"Um, the door isn't soundproof." came Richards voice.

Merlin sighed and opened the door. "I am so sorry Richard. You look great, shall we go?"

"Keep your namesake in your pants!" Arthur shouted after them.

"Arthur!" Uther scolded.

Arthur ignored his father and walked outside on to the balcony.

* * *

Ygraine walked downstairs at midnight to get a glass of water and saw her husband sat in one of the big chairs, his phone in his hand playing a game, looking up towards the balcony, but turned to face her when she caught his eye.

"Are you okay love?"

"Yes, just came to get a glass of water. Why haven't you come to bed?"

"Arthur went on to the balcony when Merlin went on his date with Richard, he is yet to come in." Uther explained.

Just then Arthur rushed in and grabbed the binoculars on the shelf. "They are on the beach coming back!" he said and hurried back onto the balcony.

Uther and Ygraine slowly walked outside and stood behind their son who was looking out at the beach with binoculars.

"I can only just see them with the moon light." Arthur mumbled.

"Then put them away son." Uther said.

"They are holding hands!" Arthur gasped, ignoring his father. "They are walking in the sea, Merlin can not swim he will drown!"

"Arthur love where they are walking it is ankle deep," Ygraine said, trying to calm her son down.

"He is stroking Merlin's arm now, Merlin is blushing!"

"Blushing?" Uther asked. "How on earth can you see if he is or not?"

"By the light of the moon?" Arthur answered feebly. "They are turning... they are coming back here!" Arthur put the binoculars down and hurried to the front door.

* * *

Merlin laughed. "Your little girl sounds adorable."

"Oh she is my life." Richard smiled as they were nearing the front door. "I have really enjoyed tonight."

"As have I, even though we spent it talking about our children." Merlin smiled.

The door opening had them both jumping. "Merlin! It's gone midnight." Arthur snapped, glaring at Richard.

"Well go back to bed then."

Richard looked at Arthur. "Unless he sleeps in his clothes I don't think he has even been."

"Mind your own business dick."

"Richard! Call him Richard."

"I will call any man what I want who wants to take my husband out while we are still married."

Uther appeared behind Arthur. "Sorry Merlin, you know how he is," he said and dragged his son back into the house and shut the door.

"Father!"

"Arthur you are a thirty six year old man. I can not believe I am going to say this and thought when I stopped saying it twenty years ago I would never have to say it again but your behaviour just then, ruining Merlin's night, the first great night he has had as someone has actually shown interest in him was wrong Arthur!" Uther snapped.

Arthur actually took a step back. "Father?"

"Arthur. Go to your room!" he snapped, pointing to the stairs.

Arthur glared at his father and stormed up the stairs.

"I am just glad the kids are asleep or it will be followed by a slamming of the door." Ygraine sighed as she linked her arm in Uther's.

Merlin came walking through the door and locked it behind him. "Where is Arthur?" he asked.

"I have sent him up to his room, haven't done that in twenty years," Uther sighed, "thought those days were behind me."

"Is he alright?"

Ygraine frowned. "He has just ruined your night out, a night out you haven't had in so long."

"He hasn't, I should never have made a date, I should have known he would be like this." Merlin sighed. "What has he been doing while I have been out?"

"Just watching telly and having a couple of drinks." Uther answered.

"Uther, I can tell when Arthur lies, he has tell tale signs, you have the same, what was he doing?"

Ygraine cleared her throat. "He went onto the balcony when you left and didn't move until he saw you coming back to the house with Richard."

Merlin nodded and said good night to them both before going upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and saw Arthur laying on the chaise lounge in front of the sliding doors, kicking off his shoes, Merlin headed into the bathroom and stripped as he stepped into the shower.

After his shower, Merlin went and checked on Maisie and Adam, kissing each on the forehead before heading back to his room, he looked over to Arthur, a gentle snore telling him the blond had fallen asleep.

Merlin got into bed and turned the light out, only the light from the moon bathing in the room helped Merlin see Arthur who was laying flat on his back, his left arm and leg sliding off the chaise, his left foot now on the floor and the fingers of his left hand only just touching the floor.

Looking at the door he just knew the kids will be up early wanting to go to the beach again or sight seeing. Merlin got out of bed and slowly walking over, he lifted Arthur's leg and made sure his feet crossed at the ankle, using his magic, Merlin made the chaise a bit wider before laying on his side next to Arthur, lifting the blonds left arm.

Arthur moaned in his sleep and wrapped his left arm around Merlin, pulling him closer.

Merlin sighed and closing his eyes, he rested his head on Arthur's chest and let the steady beat of his husband's heart lull him into sleep.

* * *

Arthur groaned and opened his eyes and looked straight ahead and saw the sun just starting to rise. He looked down and was surprised to find Merlin cuddled up to him, asleep with his head on his chest, running his hand up and down Merlin's arm, he squeezed gently.

Merlin hummed. "Mm? Arthur?"

"Open your eyes,"

Merlin opened his eyes and gasped at the sunrise. "Oh thank you." he whispered.

"I am sorry Merlin, I hope I didn't ruin your date, that was not my intention,"

"I know Arthur. I shouldn't have made the date, especially if I knew it would have you not leaving the balcony until I got home."

Arthur gave a small chuckle and just held Merlin close as they watched the sun rise over the ocean.

Once the sun was up Merlin stretched and was about to get up when he heard someone outside their door. "The kids." he whispered, looking up at Arthur he saw his husband close his eyes and placed his head on the blonds chest and closed his eyes just as the door opened and someone walked in.

Arthur could hear movement around the room behind him before they stopped in front of him and Merlin.

"Oh look Ygraine, even at this age, our sons pretend to be asleeep when they don't want to get up." Hunith said, sounding amused.

Arthur and Merlin opened their eyes to see their mother looking at them with a small smile. "Morning." they said in unsion.

"Morning. Now then, how did you both end up here instead of in that bed?" Ygraine asked.

"I don't know, I sat on here feeling angry because I am a thirty six year old man who just got sent to his room." Arthur grumbled.

Merlin chuckled.

"So Merlin you could have just slept in the bed, had it all to yourself but you decided to snuggle up close to Arthur on a chaise lounge that only just holds you both?" Hunith asked.

"In case the kids come in asking to go somewhere and wonder why we are not sleeping together."

"Oh I get it now." Hunith said, making Merlin frown at the tone of her voice.

Hunith turned to Ygraine. "They slept on there together in case kids came in."

"But Hunith that is crap! If that was true they would share a bed at home wouldn't they?"

Merlin stood up. "It's too early in the morning for this."

Arthur stood up. "I'm going for a shower." he said and as he headed for the bathroom he took his top off, stopping at the door he turned. "Unless you need to go in there first Merlin?"

Hunith who caught her son staring, nudged him.

"Um no. I can wait." Merlin answered, sighing when Arthur shut the bathroom door behind him.

Ygraine stepped up close behind Merlin. "Oh my husband is still so gorgeous, oh all those muscles, oh I just want to join him in the shower."

Merlin stepped away from Ygraine and turned around. "I don't think that." he lied.

"Yes you do, I am your mother Merlin I know when you are lying, you are fooling no one." Hunith answered.

"I haven't got time for this, my children need me." he said as he made his way to the door.

"The children are asleep." Hunith said.

Merlin opened the door. "They will want a cooked breakfast when they wake up, I will get started on it." he said and left, not comfortable with the twin smirks he was receiving.

* * *

Arthur walked into the kitchen and kissed his children on the head who were sat at the table eating breakfast and frowned when he saw Merlin kneeling on the side by the cooker. "Merlin?"

"Oil squatted everywhere Arthur, have to get it off." Merlin explained as he reached up. As Merlin reached up and leaned across his knee went on a oil spot on the side causing his knees to spread and lose his balance.

"Daddy!"

Arthur hurried across the kitchen quickly and managed to catch Merlin in his arms, the brunets arms going around his neck. "You okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Daddy's hero, you have to give papa a thank you kiss now." Maisie said, smiling at her parents.

Merlin cleared his throat before moving his head forwards and placing his lips on Arthur's. What was supposed to be just a small kiss on the lips, Merlin moaned and cupped Arthur's cheek with his hand when he felt the blond hold him tightly.

* * *

Uther looked up when Maisie ran into the living room. "What's up cutie pie?" he asked as Adam walked in and stopped at side of his sister.

"Daddy and papa are kissing in the kitchen!"

Uther stood up and blinked when Ygraine and Hunith rushed past him, he frowned at Balinor. "Where did they come from?"

"Ears like a bat." Balinor mumbled as he and Uther followed their wives into the kitchen.

* * *

Merlin pulled back from Arthur's lips and panted, staring into his husband's eyes.

Arthur broke eye contact when he saw his mum and Hunith standing there, he gently put Merlin down. "There, daddy has kissed papa thank you." he said before frowning. "Where are the kids?"

Merlin looked around. "They were right here eating breakfast."

"Kissing like that, not even paying attention to who is around you or what is happening. It's almost like you are both still madly in love and can not keep your hands off each other." Ygraine said.

"No we just had to kiss because Maisie said Arthur needed a thank you kiss for saving me from falling."

Hunith nodded. "And where is Maisie now? Where is Adam?"

Merlin looked at his mother, he hated that knowing smirk. "Kids pool time!" he shouted and within seconds Adam and Maisie were in the kitchen. "They are both here." he said before looking over his shoulder at Arthur. "Thank you Arthur." he said before leaving the kitchen with Maisie and Adam.

Arthur looked at his mother and Hunith. "Well I am going to go and have a shower." he said, anything to get away from the knowing smug faces.

"I thought you just had a shower." Hunith said.

"I bet he means a cold one." Ygraine smirked.

Arthur froze on his way out of the kitchen at his mother's words. "Father!"

Uther walked into the kitchen. "Yes son?"

"Mother's picking on me, tell her." Arthur answered and stormed from the kitchen.

Uther raised a single brow at his wife. "Do you both have to embarrass them?"

"It's not embarrassment! All we are doing is poiting out to them they are fooling no one but themselves." Ygraine said.

"We have one week to help them, ease off a little." Uther answered.

* * *

Arthur walked into the living room as Merlin came jogging down the stairs. "Where are Adam and Maisie?" he asked as Merlin walked over to him.

"They are outside by the pool, I forgot my sunglasses." Merlin answered, holding up said sunglasses.

_SMASH!_

Arthur jumped in front of Merlin and put his arm out and looked around as Ygraine, Uther and Hunith came running on from the kitchen. All of them looking at the glass doors, glass all on the floor where a ball had gone through one of the many panels.

"I'm sorry daddy!" came Adam's voice. "Maisie was supposed to catch it!"

"Don't blame me!" came Maisie's voice.

Merlin smiled. "It's fine kids." he answered as he got his phone out. "I will call Richard, he will come and fix it."

As Merlin walked into the kitchen to phone Richard, Arthur kicked the coffee table and stormed outside to see to Maisie and Adam.

Hunith watched Arthur walk outside before walking into the kitchen and watched as her son laughed before putting the phone down.

Merlin turned and saw his mum standing there. "Richard is on his way."

Hunith walked over to her son and took his hand. "Merlin love who is this Richard to you? I mean, dating someone while on a family holiday?"

"Dating? Richard has a wife and child who he is happy with, Richard wants to be with men sexually as much as I want to be with women sexually."

Hunith smiled. "Just friends then?"

"Of course, we spent all last night talking about our kids and marriages."

"Arthur thinks you are both dating. Kisses goodbye, can't wait to see each other again."

"Even if it was why does it matter, he obviously doesn't want me anymore." Merlin sniffed before walking away.

* * *

Arthur walked outside and picked his daughter up and ruffled his sons hair. "Right then, grumpy gramps is going to the shop and you two are going with him while this window gets fixed."

"I don't want to go to shops." Maisie pouted.

"I will give grumpy money so you can both get yourself anything you want."

Maisie fidgeted and got down and ran into the house. "Grumpy I am ready to go!"

Arthur laughed and looked at his son. "How about you Adam?"

"Can we have a pool day when we get back?"

"Of course."

Adam nodded and hugged Arthur before hurrying inside.

Arthur sat down in the pool chair and sighed before looking through the window and seeing his daughter pick his wallet up and take a note out. "Maisie!"

Inside Maisie jumped and looked up and gave her papa a beaming smile. "Thank you papa love you!"

Arthur shook his head, finding he couldn't stay mad at her, she had the same cheeky smile Merlin has, he could never say no to Merlin when Merlin gave him a cheeky smile.

Dropping his head, Arthur ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey Arthur."

Arthur looked up at the voice and scowled. "I'm only Arthur to friends dick."

Richard nodded. "Okay, what happened to the window?"

"It broke obviously, just fix it, that is your job isn't it?"

Richard turned around and grinned, Arthur was just how Merlin explained him. "I am puzzled as to what I have done for you to hate me so much."

"Trying to get off with my husband!" Arthur snapped as he stood up.

Richard turned. "Trying to get off with your husband? I haven't got to try, poor Merlin has been starved for so long of a loving touch he welcomes it so much." he answered as he walked over to Arthur, taking note of how much the blond was shaking.

"You look like you are about to blow Arthur. You can't really be mad because someone is making your husband happy."

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!"

Both Richard and Arthur looked to see Merlin standing there.

"Richard just fix the window, don't push Arthur."

"Too late." Arthur growled and shoved Richard who frowned and shoved Arthur back. Arthur being close by the pool started to lose his balance on the edge and fell backwards and into the pool.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me help you." Richard said as he leaned forwards and held his hand out.

Arthur glared as he pushed his hair back before grabbing Richard's arm. "No let me help you!" he snapped and pulled hard making Richard fall in just as Arthur climbed out and came face to face with Merlin. "Don't start on me. He started it by pushing me in." he said and started to walk away but stopped when he heard Merlin.

"Here Richard, let me help you."

Arthur turned to see Merlin looking where he was stepping so he wouldn't slip, he hurried forwards and pulled Merlin back. "Don't help him out! He can swim and get out himself, you can not."

Richard climbed out and smiled at Merlin. "I am fine Merlin thank you."

Merlin turned and glared at Arthur. "That was not on!"

"What wasn't? Me pulling dick in after he pushed me in or you going to his aid straight away when he fell in but just stood there when it was me your husband?" Arthur snapped, storming back into the house before Merlin could reply.

Richard walked up to Merlin. "Are you alright?"

Merlin sniffed. "He is hurting, I did that to him. He was right. Before I would have ran to Arthur's side even if it meant me getting hurt instead of him. I just stood there, but I went to help you."

"Why did you do that?"

"I know Arthur's possessive and jealous actions, I have had to apologise on his behalf a lot of times."

"You helping me was you saying sorry for Arthur."

"Yes."

"But I did start it Merlin, I pushed him, you see the angrier he gets the more it shows you just how much he hates me as he thinks I am the new love of your life."

"How angry was he?"

"Visibly shaking in anger."

Merlin paled. "I haven't even seen that much anger come from him."

"You still love him so much why don't you just tell him. Clearly his actions tell you he feels exactly the same. Can you do me a favour?"

Merlin frowned. "If I can."

"Tell Arthur you want to talk but away from the house. That you will meet him at the beach by the sea at ten tonight. Make yourself scarce and when he leaves the house just go to bed."

"You are going to meet him?"

"Yes. Trust me Merlin, I am hoping by tomorrow everything will be okay."

"Why are you helping us so much?"

"Who this house belongs to, he practically raised me, will do anything for him. Years ago he was in a bad place, really bad place, if it wasn't for Uther helping him I hate to think what would have happened. I owe Uther and if getting you and Arthur happy and in love again is helping Uther then I will help all I can, as much as I can."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you Richard. So much."

Richard smiled. "I would hug you but I am wet and Arthur is watching."

* * *

Arthur sat down on the sand and watched as the sea came up and wet the tips of his toes. Merlin had come to him earlier looking upset saying they needed to talk but not at the house in case they were overheard if things got heated, he was asked to come and meet Merlin here at ten and looking the brunet in the eyes, seeing tears beginning to form he couldn't say no.

So here he was, sat on the beach, looking out at the calming sea, the moon light shining on the surface.

A squeal of delight made him jump and he watched as a little girl no older than Maisie ran right past him and started to play in the sea, splashing and laughing.

"Chloe that's far enough, stay where mummy and daddy can see you."

Arthur turned to look at the woman who spoke and blinked when Richard sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and my wife came to watch our daughter while she has a paddle, the water is very warm, she plays about, tires herself out and I carry her back to the house, she is fast asleep before we get home. Works every time." Richard explained.

Arthur looked closely at Richard to the woman with long red hair who kissed her husband on top of his head before taking her shoes off to join her daughter in a paddle. "You are Merlin's friend."

"Correct."

"You are as interested in men just as much as Merlin is interested in women."

"Correct again Arthur." Richard answered as he looked away from his wife and across to Arthur. "When I picked Merlin up that first night. I took him back to my house, he had dinner with me and my wife. Didn't stop talking about his two pride and joys, Adam and Maisie and the love of his life. You."

"Me? I am not the love of Merlin's life. I used to be, but not now."

"Still are Arthur. He told me and my wife all about you, how you hated him in college."

"That wasn't just me, he hated me as well."

Richard laughed. "He secretly loved you, he said he did favours for people to get you sharing a room with him, he said he read up where he needed to get you really angry as all that pent up frustration just lashes out into amazing sex."

"What?"

Richard laughed. "I know. We acually laughed when he told us, he couldn't believe it actually worked though, after hearing it I am surprised it worked."

"He did favours for people?" Arthur asked, frowning as he thought, gasping when somethng came to mind. "A few people have asked Merlin for something saying they are calling in their favour, when I asked he just said they helped him in college before I came along."

Richard chuckled. "Yeah they helped him to get you to share a room with him. You know he said he got bullied as he was still a virgin but you being his first was worth it all."

"I can't believe it, how much did he tell you?"

"Well we had two hours of talking and it was all about you and your children."

"But I watched as you walked along the beach, you held his hand, you stroked his face."

"Merlin can not swim but likes to walk with the sea coming up and going over his feet, holding his hand as he walked made him feel safe because if he slipped he knew I had him. He said you used to do it with him. And I didn't stroke his face, I wiped away a tear running down his cheek as he told me you used to do it, he said even though he had magic it was nothing without you, how powerful he is and all that it does to save him he says he only feels safe with you around."

"Why hasn't Merlin told me any of this? Why didn't he tell me he is still in love with me?"

"Why haven't you told him you are still in love with him?"

"I couldn't stand the rejection, I mean I was working a lot, coming home going straight to study to work, falling asleep in there, soon after there were no more kisses, gentle touches stopped, we became shy around each other, then friendly banter covered that, it was like if it is just sharing a house with him and still banter then I will take it as I still got to be with him everyday."

"Who suggested the divorce?"

"I did when drunk one night I said it in anger, next morning before I could apologise and say I didn't mean it Merlin told me he had been up all night thinking and that it is the right thing to do as we are no longer happy with each other, divorcing will give us a chance to be happy with another."

"So you are both still madly in love with each other, you are on the beach talking to a stranger while your husband is back at the house probably crying himself to sleep, worrying about how this went as I asked him to get you here and you are divorcing each other, why?"

Arthur shot to his feet. "I've got to go." he said and ran back to the house.

Richard stood up as his wife and daughter walked out of the sea and over to him. "How did it go love?"

"Well, very well, I can only hope I have helped them both."

* * *

Arthur walked into the bedroom he shared with Merlin and found his husband asleep in the middle of the large bed, walking closer he saw the brunet had gone to sleep crying by seeing the tear stains on his cheeks, he stripped down to just his boxer briefs and pulling the sheets back he knelt on the bed by Merlin and leaning over he placed his lips on Merlin's slightly parted ones.

Merlin moaned as he woke up and blinking himself awake he couldn't stop the gasp, Arthur's blue eyes staring straight back into his. Kissing the blond back he pulled back after a few seconds. "Arthur?"

"Sweetheart I am so sorry." Arthur whispered.

"Oh Arthur." Merlin gasped.

"Do you want to talk first?"

Eyes glowing gold, Merlin reached up and placed his arms around his husband's neck. "No, later." he whispered and bought the blond's lips down to his.

* * *

Ygraine watched as her granchildren ate their breakfast. "Where are Arthur and Merlin? Merlin is normally down here cooking your breakfast. Not that I haven't enjoyed doing it."

"You? I cooked the breakfast woman." Uther said as he wiped his hands on a towel. "How did you do breakfast?"

"I supervised." Ygraine answered, smiling when Adam and Maisie laughed.

"Daddy and papa's bedroom door is locked and no answer when we knocked." Adam answered. "Can I go on my playstation?"

"Of course, but you play a game with Maisie and play fair." Uther said as he left the kitchen and made his way upstairs, not being able to stop a small smile when he heard his wife behind him, just as he approached his sons and Merlin's room he saw Balinor and Hunith walk out their room. "Enjoy your lie in?"

"We did." Balinor grinned. "What's wrong?"

"Had to cook the children breakfast as our children are not up yet." Ygraine answered.

"Again with you cooking breakfast. And Arthur and Merlin are no longer children." Uther answered.

"You sent your son to his room two days ago." Hunith said.

"That is because he was acting like a child," Uther replied before knocking on the door. "Arthur son, your children are up and fed, time to get up both of you."

"They could still be sleeping." Balinor said.

"It's nearly ten in the morning, they are not asleep." Uther said before knocking again loudly. "Arthur you don't answer your mother will not stop until she is in there."

"We are up father." came Arthur's sleepy voice.

"What about Merlin? Have they made up seeing as they locked the door? Do you think we have disturbed them?" Ygraine asked.

"I can not ask our son personal questions like that!"

"Then I will ask them." Ygraine said and moved to step in front of Uther but was held back by her husband.

"Arthur son. Home or away?"

"Home." came the reply.

Uther nodded as he turned to look at the others. "They have made up, now let us all leave them to it."

"Wait a minute how do you know that if Arthur said home?"

"Arthur has always told me Merlin is his home, before when Arthur was away for a week with work, me and Merlin met him at the airport, Arthur hugged Merlin tight and said home at last." Uther explained and him along with Balinor ushered their wives away.

* * *

"Welcome home Arthur."

Arthur looked at his husband who was still in his arms, his back to his front, leaning forwards he placed a kiss on the bare shoulder in front of him. "Good to be home."

"How could we have been so stupid Arthur?" Merlin sniffed.

Arthur turned his husband over so he was flat on his back, reaching up he wiped away the tear that escaped Merlin's left eye. "No more tears sweetheart please." he whispered. "Answer to your question. I don't know, I already hate myelf for how much it got out of hand."

"If me having dinner with a male and his wife got us back together like this I would have done it a year ago." Merlin whispered.

"We do have a lot to thank Richard for but also our parents." Arthur replied before giving Merlin a gentle kiss. "Missed these lips so much." he whispered.

Merlin chuckled. "No more Arthur, we talk now, we tell each other everything, I don't want to lose you again."

Feeling Merlin's hand on his face as they stared into each others eyes, Arthur smiled. "I promise Merlin. I can't go through that again. Having you so close but not touching."

Merlin smiled and raising his hand he bent his little finger. "Remember this?"

Arthur chuckled and bent his little finger and wrapped it around Merlin's little finger and kissing the joint fingers before watching the brunet do the same he smiled.

"I promise." they said in unison.

* * *

Balinor looked up from watching the kids play their game to see Arthur and Merlin walking downstairs, hand in hand, both of them smiling, Arthur leaning over to say something to his son who then blushed. Smiling, he looked at his grandchildren. "Your parents are finally up kids."

Adam paused the game and spun around along with Maisie, both of them grinning when they saw how happy their parents looked, a different kind of happy to what they looked when pretending.

"It worked!" Maisie said, laughing as she hugged her brother.I

Merlin frowned. "What worked?"

"You and papa are not getting a divorce." Adam answered. "That's right, isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur turned and glared at his father who stood up.

"No Arthur, I did not tell the kids. I will admit I went to their school after convincing you to have one last good family holiday first and as soon as the kids saw me do you know what I got asked?"

"I asked grumpy gramps if you moved out papa." Maisie said.

Balinor stood up. "Maisie had a bad dream, she went to her parents to find them sleeping in seperate rooms, a couple of nights later the same thing and the following week when it happened again she went to her brother instead, Adam then stayed awake the next night and waited until he knew you were both asleep before checking and saw you both in seperate rooms, from then on your children have been watching you closely, only touching and being happy when you thought you were being watched." Balinor explained.

Arthur, hearing a sniffle, turned to see Merlin's crying silently. He pulled his husband into his arms and kissed his temple.

"How did we underestimate how clever our children are Arthur?"

Arthur chuckled. "I don't know love." he answered as he wiped Merlin's tears before turning to his children. "Right then kids, today is swimming, I am going to teach your daddy how to swim and he wants you both helping also. What do you say?"

Maisie jumped up. "We will help daddy!"

* * *

Merlin stood next to the pool looking at the water, Adam and Maisie standing to the left of him and Arthur to the right of him with Uther, Balinor, Ygraine and Hunith standing the other side of Arthur.

"I don't know about this."

"You are just scared daddy." Maisie said as she slipped her hand into Merlin's. "I was on my first try."

"Maisie is right love, Father taught me in just one afternoon, we have all of us helping, by bedtime tonight, you will be swimming." Arthur said, raising his hand that was joined with Merlin's to kiss the brunet's hand. "You'll be fine love. I am by your side all the way."

Merlin smiled as he let go of Arthur's hand. "You taught Arthur to swim in one afternoon Uther?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How did you teach Arthur? Is it how he will teach me?"

"No!" Arthur snapped before Uther could answer. "Merlin I will _not_ be teaching you how father taught me."

"How did you teach papa grumpy?" Adam asked.

"Honestly?" Uther answered. "Like this." and with that he shoved Arthur foward, pushing him into the pool making his grandchildren laugh. He flinched when he felt a smack on the arm and turned to look at his wife. "What?"

"You said you taught him properly you didn't tell me you just shoved him in! He couldn't swim!"

Arthur stood up in the pool and slicked his hair back with his hands. "He didn't shove me in, he picked me up, one hand on ankle, one hand on arm and chucked me in, I went in the pool looking like a spinning star."

Merlin laughed and carefully getting down so he was sat on the edge of the pool, he put his legs in the water and watched as his husband walked over to him, taking off his wet top and throwing it on the floor behind him.

Arthur raised his arms and smiled when Merlin held onto his as he let himself be guided into the middle of the pool by his husband.

"Yay daddy!" Maisie squealed before running and jumping in along with her brother, making a big splash.

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Hunith asked, looking from the sea to Ygraine who was looking out at the beach with binoculars. Her and Ygraine were currently on the balcony trying to see where their sons had gone after trying and failing to sneak out when the kids were asleep, Arthur chuckling with a blushing Merlin.

"I see two figures in the sea and a pile of something, might be clothes, on the beach." Ygraine answered.

"And that is all you will see." Came Uther's voice before the binoculars were taken away.

"Uther!" Ygraine exclaimed loudly. "We weren't doing anything."

"Of course you wasn't, our sons are finally happy and in love again, this holiday worked, we did our bit now let them catch up on all they have missed with each other."

"But-" Hunith started before Balinor cut across her.

"But nothing. Tomorrow Uther and I are going to see his old friend and tell Richard everything, you can have the kids for the day as Arthur and Merlin are having the day to themselves."

Uther took his wife's arm. "Now lets get to bed, we are up early in the morning."

* * *

A pile of clothes lay on the beach, owners of the clothes were currently in the sea, arms wrapped around each other.

Merlin pulled away from Arthur's lips and smiled. "Thank you for teaching me how to swim Arthur." he whispered.

"You are very welcome, I will admit I had my reasons." Arthur said, running his hands down his husband's back, resting on the brunets arse cheeks, giving them a gentle squeeze making his husband moan.

"Oh? What were they?"

Arthur smiled. "We are doing it." he whispered before joining lips with his husband once more.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Maisie sat up and rubbed her eyes, seeing it still dark outside her window she knew it was still the middle of the night, getting out of bed she left her bedroom and knocked quietly on her parents bedroom door before opening it. Looking at the bed she saw only her daddy asleep in the bed. "Where is papa?" she whispered before heading to her brother's room.

Adam moaned when he felt someone shaking his arm. "No school papa."

Maisie shook her brother harder. "Adam wake up, daddy is sleeping alone again."

Adam woke up and looked at his sister who looked upset. "But they are happy."

"I know, I went to see daddy and papa and daddy is alone asleep in bed."

Adam got out of bed. "Okay baby sis let us see where papa is and see why they are not asleep together."

"No, lets wake daddy and ask him."

Adam looked at his sister and nodded.

* * *

Merlin groaned when he felt someone shaking him. "What's wrong?" he asked when he opened his eyes and saw Maisie frowning at him with Adam standing behind her.

"You promised daddy."

"Promised what?"

"That you and papa would tell us if you were having problems and wouldn't hide it."

Merlin rubbed his eyes and leaned up on his elbow. "Sweetheart if your papa and me were having problems it is news to me."

"Then why are you sleeping alone?" Adam asked.

Merlin looked over his shoulder and found he was alone in bed. He sighed. "Tonight is my turn as your papa is at work tomorrow." he said as he threw the covers back and got out of bed. "I will show you why your papa isn't in bed with me." he said as he made his way over to the door that opened up into what used to be his husband's study. "If we are all here and your papa is not in our bed in the middle of the night there is only one person who he could be with." and with that, Merlin opened the door and looking into the room that was all blue with clouds and rainbows and stuffed animals, sat in the middle of the room in the rocking chair next to the cot sat Arthur with his five month old son in his arms, both of them asleep.

Adam laughed while Maisie giggled. "Papa is with Matthew."

Merlin smiled. "And got up to see to him when it is my turn with not being at work tomorrow." he said as he walked into the room and carefully took his son out of his husband's arms, shushing and gently rocking his son as he placed him down in his crib.

Once settled, Merlin moved over and kissed his husband.

"Mm, Merlin?"

"Who else kisses you awake?"

Arthur reached out and froze. "Matthew!" he said as he opened his eyes and stood up.

Merlin smiled at hearing his children giggle behind him. "I took him off you and placed him back in his crib, the children woke me."

Arthur placed the heels of his palms against his eyes and moved them upward before stretching. "Why? Who had a bad dream?"

"I woke up wanting some milk papa and when I saw daddy sleeping alone I thought..."

Arthur sighed. "You thought me and your dad were having trouble again."

"I forgot that papa could be with Matthew."

Arthur smiled and picked his daughter up, "still half asleep and seeing your daddy alone in bed after last time it is understandable sweet pea, now lets get your milk."

* * *

Arthur climbed into bed and moved his arm out, smiling when Merlin scooched over and laid his head on his chest, his kissed the brunet ontop of his head when he felt a kiss on his chest.

"Maisie settled?"

"She is." Arthur answered.

"You should have woke me to see to Matthew, you are at work tomorrow."

"Oh didn't I tell you? I am off now until Wednesday, very long weekend off to spend time with my gorgeous husband and my three beauitful, clever children who I love more than anything."

Merlin lifted his head off Arthur's chest to look his husband in the eyes. "You do?"

"Without a doubt. It's been fourteen months since that night when we reconciled a week before that we were going for divorce, every day with you and the children are a gift and I am thankful every day."

"We conceived Matthew that night." Merlin whispered.

"Either then or on the beach when we snuck out." Arthur answered, moving his head up to meet Merlin's for a kiss. "We are not only lucky to have each other but we are lucky to have a family and friends who care so much to help us."

"That we are. I love you Arthur. So much."

"And I love you Merlin, with all that I am." Kissing each other once more they both settled down to go to sleep.

It was only when Merlin was drifting off did he hear Arthur. "Say Merlin, want to try for a girl so we have two of each?"

* * *

_**The end**_.

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
